Legend
Legend (real name: Hyperiel) is the one of the main protagonist of the Multiversal Legends Franchise. He is the Archenemy of Nekrozoth and Malroc and the sworn protector of the infinite multiverse. This hero was known as Hyperial the lighten and was the enemy to all evil and the new prime alpha of good after the death of Deus. A legendary hero who was Nekrozoth's most hated sworn enemy aside from Deus and Jack Spark. He is also Jack Spark mentor and friend. History When Deus, the supreme creator of the Omniverse wanted to retire on protecting his creation, he conceived a child from a Prime Titan named Xeria. They named the child Hyperiel,and they have Malroc one of the greatest Titan Champions to train Hyperiel into becoming a great hero. Both Hyperiel and Malroc trains, they become mentor and apprentice but soon they became more. They became best friends. But Hyperiel had started to surpass Malroc in which jealousy grew into Malroc's heart but that doesn't stopped them from being friends. Malrocand Hyperiel together foiled the evils of the Prime Omega Empire including the evil Alpha turned Omega Dark-Lord Nekrozoth. Nekrozoth saw nothing but hate through Hyperiel not only because of being a huge scorn to him but being the son of his most hated enemy Deus. One day his old friend turned evil and power hungry, so Hyperiel have no chose but to stop him. He tried to confront Malroc and have him redeemed but it proved that it was impossible for him. He would later have a wife named Xayna, as they know they were destined to be together. Soon, they would work together on defeating evil and fighting the Omega Empire, one day Hyperiel was sent to arrest Malroc for his war crimes as he had conquered an entire Multiverse. Hyperiel defeated him and brought to the council of the prime alphas (which consist of Deus, Xeron, Lighron, and Annukan Partum ). They punished him by stripping him of his authority and power and made him mortal, they then banished him to earth to be walking as a mortal but with little powers left. Eventually, Hyperiel thought that if he tried to convince Xuriah again that reality isn't all that bad and therefore redeem himself. He tried to figure out where to find Malroc, he and Xayna learned that Malroc went to Nekrozoth's realm and became allies. When Hyperiel finally infiltrated the realm, he fought Nekrozoth for a bit until his master/father, The Alphas came in and fought Nekrozoth instead while Hyperiel goes and fight Malroc. He meets Malroc once again face to face, for a second time Hyperiel tried to redeem Malroc and tell him that big good is the way to enjoy life. This didn't do anything but only made Malroc more hateful and spiteful towards Hyperiel. He and Hyperiel fought once more, this time Hyperiel had the upper hand, but unfortunately, his brothers had saved Malroc and captured Xayna. Malroc ordered his brothers to hold Hyperiel down and make him watch as he kills his only love in front of him. He choked Xayna to death in front of Hyperiels eyes, he even toasted him by saying that he should've joined him then his wife would get killed. Hyperiel finally realized that his old friend was long gone, he knew that he was far from redemption and he couldn't accept the fact that he forever lost his friend. Finally, Hyperiel broke free from both Gra'al and Tartarus's grip and charged at Malroc. He was easily defeated by Malroc when he brought out his battle ax and stabbed Hyperiel before he Hyperiel, he continued on making Hyperiel suffer further. He first broke his back, ripped his arms off, cut both his legs and cut out his eye. Malroc almost flayed him alive if it wasn't for The Alphas interrupting his enjoyment. Before he retreated, He absorbed almost all of Hyperiel's powers, he was now an extremely powerful demigod. The Alphas carried Hyperiel to safety, Hyperiel said that he was sorry that he failed to convince Malroc about how life works and how to deal with it. One of the Alphas said that at least he tried, and said that not everyone would stay good forever. They blessed Hyperiel that he will be reincarnated into a new form and that he will be needed once again. Rebrith During in ancient Greece he took on a different name which was Hyperius. He possessed no memories of his previous life and was merely peasant boy until Malroc return to him after the conqueror learns of Hyperiel's rebirth. So as an act of manipulating the reborn warrior, Malroc disguised himself as a humble teacher and went to The reborn Hyperiel's home. He told the reborn Hyperiel that he knew who he was and said that he would help him channel his powers. Hyperius thought the man was crazy and shut the door on him, But Malroc used his powers to activate a small portion of powers which surprised him. Hyperius decided to let him help on how to use his new found powers, so both Malroc and Hyperius worked together on using the powers. A few years later, Hyperius had mastered his newfound abilities which made him as powerful as Malroc, Malroc however was worried. Malroc decided to try to convince the now powerful Hyperius who is now called Legend to join his side and rule the world as a god amongst mortals. Legend finally saw Malroc's true color and denied him, showing that he still has the good inside him as he had back when he was Hyperiel. Both Malroc and Legend fought an epic battle with both equally matching. Legend stood victorious but Malroc escaped before he faces judgment, Deus came and saw the fight, he was impressed with Legend and said that Legend has a bigger role in the future. Legend knew that Malroc is immortal and if he dies then no one can stop him. So Legend asked Deus to make him Immortal so that he would catch up with Malroc and foil his evil plans of Multiversal domination. Deus made Legend immortal and the two demigods clashed with each other for centuries making the two sworn rivals. Category:Supergods Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Protagonist Category:Tragic